1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber connectors and, more particularly, to an optical fiber connector having a fiber retaining mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, telecommunication systems employ optical fibers for signal transmission. Optical fibers require a multitude of interconnection components including optical fiber connectors for connecting fibers to active devices such as transmitters, receivers, detectors, amplifiers, and repeaters, etc.
An optical fiber connector optically aligns a central core of an optical fiber with a receiving end of a device so as to ensure maximum transmission of optical signals between the fiber and the device. Achieving this alignment is particularly challenging in the case of glass optical fibers since the core of a typical such fiber is generally quite smallxe2x80x94about 8 xcexcm in diameter for single mode fibers. Another function of an optical fiber connector is to provide mechanical stability and protection of the optical connection in a user environment.
A prior art connector comprises a cylindrical ferrule, a base member for holding the ferrule, a compression spring, and a housing dimensioned to surround the ferrule and the spring. The fiber is held rigidly in the ferrule by an adhesive, and the compression spring applies an axial force to the ferrule and fiber so that the end face of the fiber is maintained in contact with the mating fiber of another connector. In the case where the fiber is to be connected to an optical device, the compression spring positions the ferrule and thus the end face of the fiber at a predetermined axial distance from the device. Although this prior art connector adequately performs its intended functions, the requisite ferrule increases the complexity of its design and assembly procedure.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an optical connector that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost, simple-to-use optical connector body (plug or socket) having a retaining mechanism for securing an optical fiber therewithin.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the retaining mechanism includes at least one spring clip for clamping or gripping the optical fiber. The spring clip may include a sharp edge for engaging an outer protective jacket of the optical fiber.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the retaining mechanism includes a movable locking member having a gripping portion for gripping or frictionally engaging an outer protective jacket of an optical fiber and a flexible finger extending from the gripping portion to a cavity defined by an inside wall of the connector body. The movable locking member is guided for movement between an engaged position and a non-engaged position along an axial direction of the optical fiber. The locking member is positioned in the connector body such that the flexible finger is deflected in a lateral direction when the locking member is in the engaged position and deflected in the opposite lateral direction when the locking member is in the non-engaged position. Due to this deflection of the flexible finger, the locking member rests in either the engaged or non-engaged positions and resists displacement from either position.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the retaining mechanism includes a cam-lever member having a cam portion at one end and a lever at another end. The cam portion has a tooth-like surface for gripping an outer protective jacket of the optical fiber. The lever is shaped so as to be manipulatable by a user. The cam-lever member is actuated by pivoting the cam portion about a fulcrum block so as to lodge the cam portion between the outer protective jacket of the optical fiber and the fulcrum block. At this engaged position, the toothlike surface of the cam portion firmly secures the outer protective jacket of the optical fiber to thereby prevent unintended relative movement therebetween.
In one embodiment, an optical connector assembly includes a connector body having an inner wall defining a bore extending longitudinally through the connector body and shaped to receive an optical fiber. The optical connector assembly further includes a fiber retaining mechanism, disposed in the connector body, for retention of the optical fiber received in the bore by frictionally engaging a circumferential surface of the optical fiber to thereby restrain displacement of the optical fiber relative to the bore. The spring-like retention mechanism comprises a spring clip having a fiber-engaging end for frictional engagement with an outer surface of the optical fiber. The spring clip is configured for applying a predetermined spring force against the circumferential surface of the optical fiber.
In another embodiment, the retention mechanism includes a movable gripping member having a gripping portion slidably guided for movement along the longitudinal direction of the bore. The gripping portion has an engagement surface for frictional or gripping engagement with the outer jacket of an optical fiber and is movable between a non-engaged position at which the engagement surface is not in contact with the outer jacket of the optical fiber, and an engaged position at which the engagement surface is in contact with the outer jacket of the optical fiber.
In still another embodiment, the retention mechanism includes a fulcrum block disposed adjacent the fiber-receiving bore and a cam-lever member having a cam portion and a user-manipulatable lever. The cam portion has an engagement surface for frictional engagement with the outer jacket of the optical fiber and a cam surface for rolling engagement with the fulcrum block so as to guide the engagement surface of the cam portion to frictionally engage the outer jacket of the optical fiber.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.